particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Telamon
Telamon16, known officially as the Federal Republic of Telamon '(Telamonese: Förbundsrepubliken Telamon) is a nation on the continent of Makon/Macon, though the island region of New Majatra is located nearest to Seleya. Continental Telamon includes the southernmost point on Macon, and is situated roughly between the 42nd and 53rd northern parallels. It shares a land border to the northwest with Hutori, and is abutted on the west by the Aoi Lagoon, the south by the Mad Dog Ocean, and the northeast by the Green Sea. It is the tenth most populous nation on Terra with a population of 99,790,204, and an area of 1,200,000 km², resulting in a population density of 83.16 people / km². The Telamonese economy is Terra's thirty-eighth largest by GDP, and is based primarily around a large fishing industry, coupled with medium sized civilian ship building industries and expansive timber harvesting, particularly in the northern regions of Antepec and Ferene. History ''Main Article: History of Telamon Work in progress. Geography Continental Telamon slopes gradually from northwest to south east, with the towering glacial Lironan Mountain Range along the western Hutori border giving way to foothills in central Telamon and eventually to coastal plains rimming the nation. Two major rivers descend from the Lironan Mountain Range: the Tyr, beginning in Ferene and flowing through Antepec, and the Amon, flowing primarily through Lirona. These two rivers converge in Sevescia to form the Yutori Delta, which floods each spring and is vital to Sevescian farming endeavors. The island of New Majatra was formed in antiquity by a pair of now-extinct volcanoes. Erosion has smoothed the island so that it slopes gently from the twin central craters to the sea on all sides. Climate Telamon is divided primarily into two major climate zones: Warm Summer Continental (Dfb) and Continental Subarctic (Dfc). Warm Summer Continental (Dfb) Due to the moderating influence of oceanic currents and winds, the coasts and particularly the Kingdoms of Lirona, Sevescia, and New Majatra experience mild summers and long, cold winters. This climate type sees relatively steady precipitation (with slightly more in the summer months). As a result of their warmer, wetter climate, Lirona, New Majatra, and especially Sevescia (which also benefits from the vast Yutori Delta) undertake much of the agricultural business of the Five Kingdoms. Continental Subarctic (Dfc) The northern states of Antepec and Ferene, as well as some of the northern continental interior and most of the Lironan Mountain Range along the western border with Hutori are dominated by a continental subarctic climate. Cool arctic winds from the north give birth to short, cool summers and long, cold winters. Though relatively unfriendly to agriculture, some success has been made in farming in the northern regions, especially along the banks of the Tyr. Mountainous Ferene is rich in mineral deposits, and Antepec is home to vast, hardy timber reserves. Demographics Telamon's people are some of the oldest and proudest in all of Terra. Native Telamanese can trace their history back to the first immigrants to Migadon, the ancient tribe of the Tela, who are thought to have emigrated from the southern continent of Seleya. The language of the Tela, known appropriately as Telan, or Ancient Telamonese, is not the linguistic ancestor of modern Telamonese, and the two languages are almost completely incomparable, with only a few exceptions. In ancient times, the Tela came into conflict with mainland Makonese as they pushed their way onto the continental mainland from Migadon. However, two thousand years later the two peoples live in peace. Many scholars actually claim that the technologically advanced Tela were in the end assimilated by the Makonese. Modern day Telamonese are descendants of the Telan-Makonese and an unknown race. In modern times the Telamonese make up the largest demographic in the country and by the largest ethnic group in Telamon. Notable Telamonese There have been many notable figures in Telamon. Some have been important historical figures. Others paved the way for change. *Thorden Raxney *Vojislav Krkljus *Kristian Donson Religion During the many centuries of existence of Telamon, there have been various official state religions (whose membership was completely voluntary), including Hosian Orthodox and Terran Patriarchal, but some parties have shown an interest to compromise the official religion as just Hosianism. In the past cultists had attempted to take power in Telamon and established various churches preaching their cult. In modern times these cultist voices have died down with the population opting for traditional, and normal, religious institutions. In recent years protestantism and Lutheranism have come into Telamon, mainly in their southern regions. Today most Telamonese identify themselves as just Hosian, with many belonging to the Terran Patriarchal Church, but increasing amounts are joining the newly formed Church of Telamon, the hightest Theognosian establisment in the land and the official Church of the Royal House of Vunt. Politics & Government The Federal Republic of Telamon is a liberal democracy. Administrative Divisions The Federal Republic of Telamon is split into five regions, called Landsting, that make up the country. Each landsting is divided into districts, with the number of districts each region has being based on their respective population; the more districts a region has, the more MPs they will have in the Parliament. Titled nobles also have a small share of administrative duties in their respective counties, duchies and baronetcies. Economy Telamon has a mixed (increasing free market) economy built along corporatist ideals - moderately regulated and largely in private hands.. Telamon is an industrialized nation with focus on the shipbuilding industry, agriculture, energy and mining, more notably copper and gold in the north. The nation's main exports are copper, gold, timber, chemicals, and fruit, grown from the farming fields in the south. Telamon today currently imports minerals, metals, and consumer goods. The Central Bank of Telamon is state-owned as is the Telamon Stock Exchange (TSE). There is a 25% tax on luxary goods; essential goods are taxed at 15%. There is no corporation or income tax in Telamon. Agriculture & Fishing Agriculture, historically, has been an important part of the Telamonese economy. The early civilizations on Telamon were quite good at farming, sustaining their populations for years to come. Agricultural products today include sweet potatoes, vegetables, corn, sugarcane, tobacco, cotton, and tea. Other products of farming include water pigs, cattle, and poultry. Agricultural products are important to the exports of Telamon, providing income to many of the farmers living in the country that depend on it. Many of the farms in Telamon now are private-owned and operated and about 1% of GDP is dedicated to providing subsidies for farmers - this program is administered by the kingdoms. Due to the vast amount of water surrounding Telamon, as well the extensive network of rivers and lakes within the nation, fishing is also an important part of the economy. Large fishing companies have historically prospered along the Telamonese coasts, especially in the south where moderate temperatures are frequent. The island of Migadon sees lots of whaling, lobster, and swordfish hunting bringing a lot of income to the Telamonese economy. Seafood exports in the last few centuries have been credited to the rapid growth of the fishing industry in Migadon. In the last few decades however the fishing industry has experienced moderate growth overall. Industry Industry in Telamon is largely in the private sector with Government owning very few companies. In recent years Telamon's electronics and textile industries have been facing competition from neighboring Hutori and Endralon. Today the most important sector of industry is manufacturing and service. There has also been strides in the automotive industry. Energy In Telamon energy is provided by private companies. The nation's power grid as well is part-nationalized and partly private owned. Telamon today is one of the largest consumers of energy on Makon and they rely on renewable energy sources such as nuclear, wind, and hydo power to the meet the demands of the public. However coal, oil, and gas still play a major part in Telamon energy. Military *''Main article: Armed Forces of Telamon'' The '''Armed Forces of Telamon sometimes called the Krigsmakten is run by the Telamonese Ministry of Defense and is split up into three central branches; the Army, Air Force, and Navy. Telamon does not have conscription, but in times of war the government can call upon all males and females to serve. The Armed Forces is commanded by the Telamon Armed Forces Command which serves as the de facto operational leadership of the military while the Telamonese Ministry of Defense operates and implements policy passed through the national legislature. Category:Outdated/Incomplete Telamonese pages